Fetish
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: He was Alvin Seville, the most popular guy in school, the captain of the state champions basketball team, homecoming king, & lead singer of one of the most famous rock trios around. Things like this didn't happen to him! Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! ANOTHER lost fanfic of mine. Jeebus man, I gotta keep better track of these things. The creepy thing is that this story was written 5 years ago, before the movies came out and boosted the Chipmunks back to fame. Am I psychic or what? Anywhoo, I fixed it up as best I could given my limited time. The sad thing is the last chapter was lost to cat pee and I now have to re-write it. I'll have it up before too long....I hope. READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!

* * *

There weren't many reason's in Alvin's mind to be in a library. For one it was a dull place, nothing more than a storage place for dusty books and cranky old ladies. Another thing was that any information you needed could just be found on the internet, if anything he thought it would be a better place if they took all the books out and turned it into a sweet arcade. 'I don't know how Simon can spend hours in this dump,' he thought with a smirk. A library was nothing more to him than a place to dodge the security guards or sleep off a late night.

But, sadly enough, Alvin had an agenda here.

Slipping to the back where the non-fiction books were, Alvin ran his index finger along the worn leather backs, his eyes shifting across the letters from the A's all the way to the middle of the D's and stopping at a large, canvas book with the faded title of:

Dictionary.

He pulled at the large book, disturbing the dust that had become its bed. His nose rebelled against the airborne assault by setting off a defensive line of sneezes. Alvin cringed to stop his body, cursing once again the redundant need for the accursed library. Taking the book, he slipped further into the non-fiction to the chairs in the back. The place was deserted, much to Alvin's relief. If his friends knew he was in the library, they'd never let him live it down. He took a seat hidden behind a wall of books and opened the dictionary, flipping through chunks of pages to the K's, 'Damn, skipped it,' he said, flipping back to the F's.

"Let's see fester, festival, festoon...fetish..." His eyes scanned the definition, confirming that this was the word he thought it was...and confirming this was what he suffered from, 'Fetish n. an object of inordinate devotion; an obsession, usually one of sexual orientation to an object, body part, or person that is usually not associated with the process of arousal,'

He, Alvin Seville, had a fetish.

He first heard the word when Simon described the sudden excitement Theo felt whenever he saw food. Of course Alvin had been too enamored with his new PSP to really pay attention to the description of the word. Maybe he should have. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't be in this situation, maybe if he did, he could have nipped it in the bud and wouldn't be trolling the shelves of the library, desperately searching for a cure.

Alvin covered his eyes, ashamed, " a cure for...my damned fetish..."

"You!" Alvin looked up to see one of the cranky ladies heading straight for him, "You're never in here to read, what are you doing with that dictionary? Oh, I see...I see! You're looking up nasty words aren't you! That's all kids like you do-." the old woman stopped when Alvin stood up suddenly and got within inches of her face, her faded blue eyes stared with fear through her bi-focals. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said with in a dark voice, he then slammed the dictionary on the table next to them, making the 60 year old tremble in fear. Without another word, he side-stepped her and exited the library.

'When and why did it come to this?' he wondered to himself. To say he didn't remember when would be a lie, he remembered, all too well he remembered.

Two weeks ago, at his friend Jimmy's pool party. That's when it happened. As the memory surfaced, Alvin suddenly found his world shifting; the cold stone walls of the high school fell, revealing the lush backyard of a rich and very spoiled teen. Alvin's body went from standing to lying on a wicker lawn chair, his sandaled feet propped up on a pillow, and the tiles gave way before him, becoming Jimmy's new pool, the current pride of the Johansen family.

"_Alvin, check it!" Alvin looked up at the high dive at his friend Tony with Alvin's girlfriend Brittany in his arms, the Chipette was squealing for him to put her down, "An offer to you, king of the school!" he said, letting the girl from his arms, Brittany quickly recovered, doing a perfect dive before she hit the water._

"_The god is appeased," he heard himself yell. Brittany emerged from the water, climbing out of the deep end the way a sex kitten in a music video would. Alvin's eyes drunk her in lustfully, his arms spread out for her to enter. The cheer leading captain slid over the wicker chair with ease, slipping a wet, toned leg on either side of his own. She draped a towel over her shoulders so no one but Alvin could see her remove the string bikini top from her body, "Is there anything else I may offer the basketball god?" she asked, pressing her bare breasts against him. Alvin groaned the way she always made him and began to kiss her neck. Maybe it would have been best if he kissed her mouth first, at least long enough for the two girls behind Brittany to get out of his sight, but no, he went for her neck, leaving the view behind him open to change him forever._

_Jana Parker and Nayma White, two girls from Brittany's squad had finished their swim and were now exiting the pool in the same fashion as Brittany. Only with one big difference, and that was size. The two were not heavy girls; if they were they wouldn't have been there but had a good amount of meat on their bones. Alvin didn't know why, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them, especially Jana, the larger of the two. She rose to full height, adjusting the straps from her abundant chest. His eyes bore into the water droplets as they trailed down her stomach and down the side of her round hips._

_Something happened at that point, Alvin was…excited. Very excited, instead of concentrating on the girl in his arms, his mind began fantasizing what it would be like to grab those breasts, to ram himself against her voluptuous folds, the more he thought about it the more he liked it and the more he liked it, the harder he got until._

"_Alvin!" Brittany's scream snapped him out of his stupor. The teen pulled away to see Brittany staring in utter shock at the white, sticky fluid that had leaked out of his trunks and onto her lap. Party goers all looked to see what was wrong. Alvin pulled Brittany to her to cover his mess, kissing her hard. The basketball team cheered him on for a while before returning to the party._

Brittany had been kind enough to cover for him after the embarrassed teen ducked out of the party, but was sure to give him an earful about finishing before she even got started the day after.

Shit like that didn't happen to guys like him. He was Alvin Seville, the most popular guy in school, the captain of the state champions basketball team, homecoming king, and lead singer of one of the most famous rock trios around. He could have any girl he wanted and thusly landed the hottest girl in school, Brittany. Shit like this didn't happen to guys like him, they happened to skinny losers who were desperate for a girl, to weirdos who also liked being hit and pushed around.

But it did.

And what was worst for Alvin was the unrequited lust he obtained for bigger women was now interfering with his libido, in other words he hadn't had sex with Brittany since that day.

Damn it, damn it all to hell!

Alvin didn't get to dwell on his anger for too long though as a group of his basketball friends. The group, who had been looking for him the entire lunch hour, took the opportunity of his appearance and bombarded him with questions.

"Al-Vin Deisel!" Jimmy, his co-captain was the first to speak, "Where you been dude?"

Alvin feigned a yawn, forgetting his problem for a moment, "Slept if off in the library," he said with a grin. The group laughed before surrounding the teen and walking off to their next class.

………………………………

'Damn those guys,' Alvin muttered mentally, had he snuck off earlier, he could miss them, not be spotted by his teacher and not be stuck in the class he hated the most. Chemistry.

Alvin smirked as the teacher began to drone on, waiting for his chance to ask to go to the bathroom, "Today we're going to be studying chemical changes of objects when introduced to acids." the teacher started, "I've arranged your lab partner,"

Alvin sat up, praying he'd get a nerd to push the work off on. The teacher grabbed a stack of papers and began to hand them out, "Lawrence Ditty, you're partners with Sharon Gutierrez," he started. Barely at the beginning and Alvin lost a nerd, only 3 more left.

"FRANK CHARLES, YOU'RE WITH MELANIE SKIGERSKY"

'Damn it! Two more left. Come on, come on, come on!' he pleaded.

"Sylvia Chase, you're with Alvin-,"

'Yes!'

"-Gershwin,"

'DAMN!' Alvin cursed, there was only one left. He began again to plead for the nerd but when he remembered who it was, he pleaded for it not to happen, 'Forget it! No, no no no!'

"Alvin Seville…"

'Please no, anyone but-,'

"Your partner is Eleanor,"


	2. Chapter 2

The teen shut down for a moment, his auto-pilot eyes glanced to the left 3 chairs down to a player in the problem he was facing.

Eleanor made eye contact with him, her round cheeks raising as she smiled at him. Alvin's throat went dry as the Chipette took their assignment from the teacher and walked over to him, taking a seat across the lab table from him, "Hey Alvin," she greeted sweetly.

A raspy, "H-hey," was all he could manage. His heart pounded against his ribcage, fueled by an inhuman fear. He felt nothing at the moment, no arousal, but that didn't mean a lean or movement wouldn't set him off. 'Please…not Ellie, please not her too,' he prayed. The chubby girl, oblivious to her friend's turmoil reached for her notebook, her low cut top flashing him with her ample, ivory chest.

Alvin was in big trouble, he winced in pain as the crotch of his pants grew tight from his engorged member. Even Ellie had that effect on him. Worse than the girls at the pool party, much worse.

Eleanor wasn't good, she was perfect.

Aside from her natural cuteness, Eleanor's body distributed her excess weight evenly throughout her body, she was the same as any other girl. However, she was more plump and full.

"We don't have to use the lab's acid. In fact I'd rather not. The vapors make your clothes stink. We can study the effects of acid in foods…"

Alvin hadn't registered a thing she said, just the sight of her mouth moving, her lips pursing against her cheeks as she spoke. Before he knew it, the boy was sweating profusely, his body fully at work trying to calm himself down, 'This is bad, this is really bad.'

"Alvin? Are…you ok?" Eleanor asked, her light blond eyebrows furrowed with worry, making a crease that drove him up the wall.

Alvin swallowed the lump in his throat, "Y-yea…it's…it's kinda hot in here, isn't it?" he asked, Eleanor looked around the room, "Not for me," she answered bluntly.

Alvin resisted the urge to cry, 'She could have at least humored me,' he whined. Despite killing his concentration, Eleanor did grow concerned for the boy, "Erm, I think I have Brittany's hand-held fan with me," she offered, leaning over and reaching down for her book bag. Her shirt lifted a little and Alvin could see down her soft back and into her underwear a little.

That was more than enough.

Alvin jumped to his feet, knocking over the lab stool. It tipped over, falling to the floor with a loud crash. The entire class looked in his direction, "No fooling around!" the teacher warned, Alvin wasn't listening to him anymore. Instead the teen grabbed his messenger bag, carefully placing the satchel in front of his raging boner, "Sorry Elle…I gotta…I gotta go!" he blurted before sprinting out of the room.

The teacher pursued him, but by the time he got to the door.

Alvin was nowhere to be seen.

Alvin said nothing, heard nothing, thought of nothing. Instead he focused on the blackness of the inside of his eyelids as well as the rushing sound of water from the bathroom sink. He locked the door, not caring if it would get him in trouble. He had enough to think about without people bothering him. Splashing a handful of water down his face, Alvin took a deep breath and stared at his reflection. His mind began drifting back to the Chemistry room, to Eleanor. 'Why did this have to happen?' he whispered in his mind, 'And why did Eleanor have to be so damned perfect,'

If only there was a way for him to get a taste of this fetish, the way you try something just to satiate the urge to try it. Could there be a way to give in without committing to someone, but who would do that?

That's when it hit him, the epiphany of all epiphanies. Eleanor! He trusted Eleanor, Eleanor was the kind of person who would do anything for a friend. He could coax her into going to bed with him!

'But would she really be up for it?' He wondered, he then shook it off with a snort, 'Of course, I'm Alvin Seville.'

Alvin started out the door only to realize, "Shit…what's Eleanor's last class?" Other than science, he has no clue what classes she had, 'I know someone who does…but…I guess I don't have much of a choice,' he turned and started down the hall to the gym.

* * *

She sauntered underneath the bleachers to the class-skipping teen, straddling him with her toned thighs. His basketball friends watched the sex kitten lock her boyfriend into a hot kiss and without being told turned to keep watch. Brittany broke the kiss and whispered into his ear, "That's been waiting for you." Alvin spanked her ass, earning a squeal of delight from the perky cheerleading captain, "I know baby, and I have been missing you something awful," he flirted, "5 o'clock?" she suggested. Alvin shook his head, wiping her lipstick off of his lips, "6, I have a recording session." Brittany pouted, "I guess," she whined, "So why did you call me? She asked. Alvin lifted her top and began to play with her nipples, "I left my iPod in science and Elle picked it up, what's her last class?" he asked, inside he was truly surprised at how easy lying came to him. Brittany bit her lip to keep from crying out, "Mm, history, room 89," she said.

"AND NOW FOR THE CHEERLEADERS!!!" An announcer called, Brittany cringed at his voice, "I guess I gotta go," she said. She rose and fixed her cheerleading skirt, "You better be for real this time Alvin," she warned exiting the bleachers and joining the squad for their pep-rally performance.

No sooner had his high school goddess disappeared did Alvin sigh, willing the knot in his stomach to go away, 'Why didn't you tell her the truth?' he reprimanded himself, 'Why didn't I turn her offer down. I'm going to stand her up anyway. Why did I do that?' He reached into his pocket, fingering the letter inside. 'If this doesn't work…I'm sorry Brit…'

* * *

He knew Brittany was pissed off and hated that his body wouldn't let him do anything about it. Leaning on the wall next to the door of Eleanor's last class, he waited and sighed, 'Just bear with me, Brit.'

Eleanor's class went on a little longer than he hoped, but eventually let out. He waited for Eleanor to exit and head down the hall a little before pasting on a sheepish smile and calling her name.

Like a fly she drifted into his flame, "Hey Alvin! You feeling better?" she asked. Alvin had to remember for a moment before he knew what she was talking about, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, I guess it was because I was in the heat outside and didn' let my body cool down properly," he lied.

Eleanor smirked, "That's what you get for skipping so much," she scolded. She then changed the subject, "What's up? What are you up to?"

Alvin shrugged, "Not much, basketball practice was cancelled so I have a little free time,"

Eleanor gave him a confused look, "Are you sure, I was talking to Joe and he said he had to go today,"

Alvin froze a little, his mind scraping together an excuse, "Oh! Erm, yeah. j-just for the B-strings. A-strings like yours truly got the day off," he sighed with relief on the inside when Eleanor seemed to buy it.

"Cool," she said.

"And your sisters?" he asked, hoping they could be alone.

"Jeanette has chess club and your girlfriend has cheerleading practice," Eleanor teased. Alvin foced a smile, but the last thing he wanted to be reminded of was his "girlfriend".

He turned and started to walk with her, "Well, since you're alone I guess I can walk you home," he offered. Eleanor smiled and rolled her eyes, "How lucky I am to be walked home by the king of high school," she stuck her tongue out at him. Alvin gave her an award winning grin, when she was turned away. Alvin looked down the hall to the Baking Club room, 'I'm sorry Theo...I'm so sorry,'


	3. Chapter 3

On top of the girl's absence, Alvin had been relieved to find out Ms. Miller was at her weekly bingo tournament. The house would be all theirs.

"Well, we're here," Eleanor announced, standing on the first step of the walkway to her porch.

Alvin pretended to check his watch, "Well, no one's home at my house and I have 2 hours before I have something to do. Would you mind if I hung out here for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, come on in," Eleanor started up the walkway, Alvin right behind her. The two entered the house and started towards the living room. Alvin panicked, "Oh!" he cried out, Eleanor turned, slightly startled. Alvin managed to fall to the floor and untie his shoelace, "Damn laces," he cursed. Eleanor rushed over to his side, "You o.k.?" she asked. Alvin could help but gaze at her face, how cute it was. Naively worrying about him, inside he began to feel bad that he was using her, he pushed the thought from his mind however and pretended to stand up with difficulty. "Alvin!" Eleanor cried, catching the boy. Alvin fought the urge to bury his face in her chest, she would be his soon enough so there was no need to rush things.

"It's o.k. Ellie," he said, limping to the to couch, "I just need to sit down." Eleanor grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You can't sit on a couch, Alvin. You need to prop your leg up," she said in a determined voice, "Don't they teach you anything in P.E." she asked. With ease she pulled him up and slung his arm over her shoulder, she was shorter than he was, but definitely stronger. Alvin sighed as his hand fell over her breast, his fingers twitched with the powerful urge to just grab them and squeeze them.

When they got to her room, Ellie set to work. She removed the sneaker from his foot and placed several pillows underneath his ankle.

'Ellie's so nice...' Alvin said as he watched her work. He knew the kind of person Eleanor was, but was only now appreciating it. She was so kind, so caring. Eleanor was the kind of person who gave her all for her friends, even if that meant having nothing for herself. He grew worried for his friend, over how easy it was going to be to take advantage of her kindness when she was out in the real world, closing his eyes, he prayed, 'Please Ellie, watch out for guys like me...'

Eleanor sat down next to him, "You're the only reason we're state champs, take better care of yourself," she said. Alvin smiled, grabbing her hand and caressing it, "Thanks Elle," he said.

Eleanor's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion. For a moment or two she looked like she was wrestling with a few ideas. Alvin started to sit up, but Eleanor pushed him down, a little too forcefully as her body reacted before her mind did. The shocked look on Alvin's face made her blush, "I…I…I left the soup on!" she screamed before sprinting out of the room.

In the kitchen, Eleanor tried to busy herself with preparing Alvin's food, she was too shaken up however and ended up dropping the bowl and all it's contents onto the floor, muttered a curse and began cleaning it up. Her body slowed down, allowing her mind to catch up.

'The pain must be making him loopy, and I've been told before that I look a lot like Brittany,' Eleanor decided that that was the reason for Alvin's behavior and set back towards her room. A new bowl of soup in hand.

Too bad her body didn't believe her as well as her mind did, as soon as she stepped into the room she could feel the blood rushing to her face. Eleanor decided the best thing to do was avoid eye contact at all costs. She quickly made her way to Alvin and set the bowl down by her bedside table, "Eat up," she mumbled, "I'll go get some crackers-" Eleanor stopped when she felt the warm sensation of a hand grabbing onto her own.

"Ellie, look at me," she heard Alvin say, she shook her head.

"You know you're dying to look at me," his cocky statement worked. Eleanor whirled around, "You little-,"

Alvin smiled, "Got you to look at me!"

Eleanor fought a smile; Alvin had always been good at making her laugh.

The teen sat up and placed his hand on' Eleanor's cheek, much to Eleanor's surprise, "I never really noticed how cute you were," he said, "Your nose, your eyes...you lips," he grabbed her wrists and pulled them apart, leaving her face open as he dove for a kiss. It was nothing less than heaven to kiss her. He heard Eleanor whimper, her mouth wasn't prepared and he made sure to take advantage of it. His tongue slipped past her lips and took her's hostage, sucking it back into her own; he felt Eleanor relax and moved to cup her face. Bad move, it just snapped Eleanor out of it, the girl slapped Alvin as hard as she could and leapt from the bed, "Alvin! What are you doing?" she screamed, on the verge of tears. The teen got up to stop the already retreating Eleanor, his athletic body gave him the advantage and the door was closed before she could even blink, 'Alvin, you're scaring me," she said. Alvin grabbed her trembling shoulders, shushing her, "Ellie...Ellie I really need you right now." He pleaded.

"For what Alvin?" she asked, angry.

"I have a problem...and I only trust you to help me," he never wanted to tell her the truth, but it killed him to see her so afraid, 'Why does it bother me so much?' he wondered.

"Those kind of problems are Brittany's jurisdiction, Alvin," she said, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you must be crazy if you think I'll do that,"

These words made Alvin a little angry, "Why not? What's wrong with me Eleanor? I'm the subject of every girl's wet dream! I'm popular, cute, a star!"

"You're also cocky, arrogant, and can be a real pain in the ass," she countered, "Besides, you're dating my sister and I'm dating your brother. That's just not right Alvin, think about it!"

Alvin just watched as Eleanor grabbed his backpack and placed it in his arms, "You're my friend and I care about you very much, that's why this," she said, motioning between the two of them, "Never happened."

Eleanor led him down the hall and out the door, above them dark clouds rolled in. Eleanor stopped Alvin and handed him a black umbrella, "Be careful going home," she said with a smile.

Alvin sighed when the door was closed and started down the sidewalk, he felt defeated and dejected and it pissed him off that he didn't understand, 'You were just going to use her anyway, why are you so down about this?' he asked himself. Rain started to come down, but Alvin didn't use the umbrella, instead he headed south, towards the city park, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

Closing the door, Eleanor sighed and started back towards her room, she felt terrible for slapping Alvin and for the hurt look he gave her, "Why should I feel bad? I should be angry!" she asked aloud. When did this start with him? When did Alvin turn into the cheating type? She could hardly believe there was really something wrong with him, 'And why me? I'm not the prettiest girl in school; certainly not the skinniest. Why would he want my body?'

Her train of thought was interrupted as the teen stepped on a paper and went crashing to the ground. Eleanor rubbed her head, "Stupid carpet!" she yelled. She looked at the paper, a note of some sort. Eleanor plucked it from the bottom of her shoe and opened it:

Brit,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been myself, I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you, I'm sorry I don't have the courage to tell you to your face. **I want to break up**.-

Eleanor's jaw dropped as she read Alvin's note, "He's leaving her?"

I have a problem, one I'm too embarrassed to tell you about, but it's starting to get in the way of you and me. Until I can figure it out, I don't want you in the balance. I'm sorry.

There was more to the note, but it fell to the floor as Eleanor bolted out of the room and into the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it took be a while, but I've managed to decipher all the words and get the last chapter of my fic up! Hoo-rah! Damn cats...anywhoo, here it is, the last chapter to FEtish. I hope you guys enjoyed it and look out for my other fics!

* * *

Sitting in the swing and rocking back and forth, Alvin tilted his head back, the rain started pouring a good while ago leaving his body soaked to the bone, he knew he would end up sick because of it but for the moment he didn't really care.

"What am I going to do now?"

Looking down at his clock, the teen sighed, "Brit'll be out in a half-hour. I guess I'll have to tell her," he said.

"Alvin!" someone called. Alvin dropped his head and turned to the left. Eleanor was standing at the entrance of the park, soaked to the bone as he was now. The chubby girl ran up to him.

Now only a foot away, he could see that she was crying. Alvin stood up, "Eleanor-,"

The girl kneeled in front of him, slipped her arms around his neck and shut him up with a kiss.

Alvin's eyes widened, was this really happening? Was Eleanor really kissing him right now? He was too afraid to believe it was and ended up breaking the kiss, "Eleanor…what are you-?"

"I've decided…" was all she said. Grabbing Alvin's hand, Eleanor led him into the park, to the large concrete tubes in back. Alvin watched her crawl in and sit down. With a sweet smile she opened her arms, inviting him. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but it was dark and the rain was still coming down really hard. He figured it was safe and crawled in after her.

Like a virgin he watched Eleanor take her shirt off, "it…it's not so bad," she said, rubbing her arm nervously, "Theo was already my first…so you don't have to worry about...about _that_," she said. Alvin could only nod to show he understood.

Eleanor fashioned her shirt into a rough pillow and lied down. Gracefully she motioned for Alvin to come to her. He did, lying on top of her and smoothing the bangs from her face, "El...I-,"

Eleanor lifted her fingers and pressed them to his mouth, "Sshhh..." was all she said before leaning up and taking his mouth. Despite her usually meek demeanor, Eleanor was quite the dominator. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, sucking on his own. Alvin felt her hands grabbing the base of his shirt and lifted his arms so she could pull it off.

But Alvin wouldn't let her do all the work, his hand started at the blue and green striped bra, fingering the flower-shaped clasp before unclasping it and pulling it off her wet breast. They were so big, Britany's crash dieting kept hers on the small side and Jeanette had always been svelt, but not Eleanor. He tried to cup one, only to have the sides spilling out, 'Wow...' he tried again with the same effect, something about that drove him wild.

Leaving her mouth, he bent down and took the small nipple into his mouth, Eleanor gasped initially, but Alvin's expert tongue had her arching her back towards him before too long. He then switched over to the other breast with the same reaction.

His pants were so uncomfortable right now, Alvin rose with the intention to adjust himself, but Eleanor took it as a cue that he was ready. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom, handing it over to Alvin.

The teen took it and opened it while Eleanor slipped off her pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Alvin slipped the latex protector on and positioned himself at her entrance. It prodded her at first, to get the feel of such abundant folds. It felt soft and tighter than Brittany's. One push and he was in, the sensation was all but what he expected, he could always feel the pulsating of the inner walls, but with the extra weight it was 5 times more prominent. A shiver crept us his spine as her body played with him, teasing at him in way he'd never known.

Alvin bent down and locked Eleanor in a deep kiss, her tongue played with his as the teen began thrusting against her.

Eleanor wasn't a moaner, he found himself liking that. Brit was loud whenever they fucked, making it hard for Alvin to concentrate. He pushed against her again, earning deep breaths and slight whimpers. He sped up, burrowing his head in the crook of her neck while his lean hips crashed against her soft ones over and over again.

When Eleanor came it surprised the teen, 'Already?' he wondered, still only half-way through, her body was arched and her face squinted in that unmistakable manner. Alvin didn't know much about school, but when it came to women, he was a pro. A woman was sensitive to the way a man handled her. In other words, she was accustomed to Theodore, his speed, his movements, his duration. 'What the hell, Theo? Is this how far you can go?' His surprise then turned into an ideal. A devious smile graced his lips, 'Alright Elle, let me show you how it's done.'

Putting all his weight on his left arm, Alvin reached down, slipping a thumb between Eleanor's thick petals and resting on the swollen nub. He stroked it slowly at first, to coax her out of her stupor and prepare her for the next one. Eleanor seemed confused at first, a very good sign to Alvin, "You seem surprised," he murmured, "This can't be the first time anyone's done _this_." He said, rubbing his thumb around the sides, "To you?"

If there was any confirmation to his suspicions, Eleanor's moan was it. Alvin slowed his pace, his energy switching over to his arm. He teased her at first, drawing languid circles around her most sensitive attribute. Eleanor threw her head back into her shirt, her mouth moaning in ways Alvin knew she had never done before. She writhed beneath him, raising her hips to show she liked what he was doing.

"Oh God, Alvin," she pleaded.

Alvin decided to be a little sadistic; he slowed down even more, "Please, what?" he asked.

"Harder…" she muttered; her face a deep red.

Alvin complied this time and resumed his thrusting at the same time. Eleanor reached up and ran her hand across the broad expanse of his back, her nails slowly digging into him the closer she got to climax.

When he felt himself loosing his grip on reality, he sped up the pace of his fingers, assuring Eleanor came again before he did.

It worked; her walls tightened a second time, sending him over the edge. One last thrust and he orgasmed against the thin lining of the condom.

When their senses returned, Eleanor rose. She looked so beautiful against the rain-blurred backdrop. Alvin only laid there, watching her.

"I hope I helped you answer that nagging question," she said with a smile.

Alvin scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek, "You did," he murmured.

"Now you can be with Brittany without anything to hinder you. Brittany deserves happiness, you give her than happiness. So please treat her right,"

"What?" Alvin asked.

"I found the note you were going to give Brittany," she explained.

Alvin's heart plummeted into his stomach, the sweet memory of their joining cracked and came crashing down around him. For her sister? That's why Eleanor did it? For Britany? Was a person capable of doing something like this with absolutely no strings attached? He thought he was, but everything changed for him, didn't it change for her too?

Eleanor rose and began to dress, "It's almost time to pick up Brit, isn't it?" she asked.

Alvin stared at her for a few seconds before snapping out of it and dressing, "Oh, er, yeah." He slipped his shirt back on, dejection seemed to fill his chest. Eleanor was a great person, she was sweet, caring, cute. She real and down to earth, someone that up until now Alvin never realized he wanted in a girl.

"H-hey El," he said, Eleanor slipped her pants on and turned back to him. "This is never going to happen again, is it?" he asked. Eleanor smiled and shook her head, "No, and don't worry, this never leaves this tube."

"That's not what I mean!" he blurted out. Eleanor's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of shock.

"I...I want to do this again..." he said.

'Oh..." she said, finally getting what he meant, her face fell, "Alvin...I...I don't want this to happen again..."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you belong with my sister." she said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Alvin...please don't make this complicated," she turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek, Alvin didn't want to look at her, looking at her meant accepting this as a one time deal. He didn't want that, not anymore.

"But why don't you want me? I'm hot, popular, I'm famous-"

"And like I said before you're also cocky and arrogant," she said with a joking smirk, "You're a really great guy, Alvin. But I love Theodore, he's my match, my other side, no one can take that title but him."

"But doesn't it hurt you to know that you slept with his brother?" he asked, getting a bit spiteful.

"It does, it hurts me more than you know. It's going to take a long time for me to live this down, but as much I love him, my sister's come first. Like I said, you make her happy." she said, she leaned back and gave him a light peck on the cheek, then crawled out of the tube and disappeared into the rain.

Alvin only stared at the rain, tears started slowly down his cheeks. 'I meant to use you...but I got used in the end...' He pulled his knees to his chest and lowered his head, weeping into his knees. His heart was broken.

"That's not fair El, I fell in love with you..."


End file.
